


You Remember?

by DeanSam221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSam221B/pseuds/DeanSam221B
Summary: A short glimpse of Dean's memories as a child.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You Remember?

It is raining heavily outside. As usual they are left alone in this no-name motel. Dean looked over the book he is holding to hide his face from Sam. 

Sam is still reading that god damn book. Who knows how that boy can read like this!

Dean hates reading. When he was little, mom used to read to him - he liked to look at those beautiful bright pictures though. But he never liked to read by himself. He remembers asking mom to read his favourite pirate story over and over again. 

Sometimes, like a dream he can remember hugging his dad or sitting on his lap and eating ice cream. You know, it's not like he has memories of mom only. There's dad, the one he lost on that fateful day along with Mary Winchester. 

Dean is not an emotional kid. Actually he cannot be one. He learnt to strangle his sobs in a very tender age. But somehow, the sound of rain does something to him. It is always these rainy nights that make him walk back in his memory lane. 

Today is a bad day - he thought. He is missing everything so much, it is almost like like missing a limb. He wants to cry. But he feels choked. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He can almost smell his mom. Just a touch through his hair - one more time mom - he wanted to pray, he wanted to beg! 

There was a little rocking horse at their home. It was Dean's favourite. When Sam came, he asked dad, what if Sammy also wants to ride that horse - there was only one seat! Dad promised him that he will make another seat on that horse for Sam. He was working on it - but that never got finished. He remembers that rocking horse. He had a box of toys back there - his toy guns, lego blocks, a wooden toy guitar. And just in front of their house, there was a big tree. Dean loved to watch the birds that used to sit on its branches, there was his fluffy little blue blanket - without which he couldn't just sleep...

Sometimes, only sometimes he desperately wants to live one more day just like before...

Days like these mlake him ache so much that he thinks he would gladly accept any potion to wipe his memory clean. 

But then at night, just before sleep conquers his mind, a voice very quietly asks, "Dean, how was Mom? Tell me about her"

Dean looks into those innocent hopeful eyes, and suddenly thinks, all of his pain is worth it if his memories can paint a picture for Sam to remember. 


End file.
